4zzfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 16: The rendezvous with destiny
The group was diriging towards the temple, conscious that all ends there. Billy: "You remember the passage where it says that one of us will be left behind?? Does that mean one of us will be... killed??" Kushan: " We have no idea. All we can do is hope nothing serious will arrive." Titi: "Stop being pessimistic!!! We're gonna win, that's the thing you have to keep in mind!!!" Pisces: "Titi's right, being pessimistic will only increase our chances of defeat. ''So, joy up 'everyone!!!''" Grafera: "That's the first happy thing you said since we know you, Pisces!!!" Blade: "Ok, stop!!!! Titi and Pisces are right, there's no need to have too much stress, the ideal is to have the less possible." While they were chatting, they arrived at the entry of the temple. Blade: "Pisces, no trap or person waiting for us??" Pisces: "None." Homard: "Ok, so let's go." The group entered the temple by a tunnel. Half an hour later, They arrived in a large sanctum, with a beystadium in the center. Further on, there was another room with another beystadium. At the other side of the first beystadium, were waiting a group of persons. Second Hooded figure: "Hello, to you zodiac bladers!!! Well, not only zodiac bladers..." He designed Blade. Second Hooded figure: “You, must go and see our master, at the beystadium behind." Blade: "And what makes you think that I’m gonna accept??" First Hooded figure: "I think that I should have the means to convince you!!!" He appeared next to the other hooded figure. Blade: "Who are what??" First Hooded figure: "Actually, i think i only need one. My identity." He backed up the hood. Blade and Titi had like an electric choc. Blade and Titi: "Y...YOU???!!!" First figure: " Yes, me!!! Behold before the mighty Reconstrike Commando!!!!!" Kushan: "So, it's you Recon?? You are ugliest than Blade and Titi described me." Recon: "You're insignifiant." Recon made great waves, at the end of which Kushan started to not move anymore. Then, he walked next to Recon. Blade: "Kushan!!!! What are you doing??!!" Recon: "Your Kushan doesn't hear you. I cast a spell on his bey, which makes he's controlled by me and ranked on our side." Blade: "How could you??!! You never saw his bey!!!!" Recon: "Oh really?? You mean i haven't saw that bey??" Kushan handed him Libra. Blade: "I was actually talking about the other one." Recon: "Anyway, the spell acted on the teleportation system of the bey. Instead of getting you to an ancient chinese temple of martial arts style, it sended you there!!! If you want to break the spell, you'll have to beat me in the beystadium behind." Blade: "Ok, let's go..." They diriged themselves at the other beystadium. Once they arrived there, a sort of transparent wall seperated the two groups. Recon took out his bey, Shooting Star Apus. Blade: "So, that's your new bey..." Recon: "And i'll have a new one in a near future..." Blade suddenly understood why Recon wanted all the zodiac bladers grouped: he was going to absorb their power to make evolve his bey!!!! Blade: "Tchhh... You will not arrive to your plans!!!!" Recon: "Do you bet?? Get out your beys!!!" Blade unsheathed Excalibur, then opened the boxes on his hands. Excalibur, Clypeum falled and attached on Excalibur. Then he hit his foot with his other foot. Two beys came out and flied to attache themselves to Excalibur. Then, Blade turned Excalibur and pressed the box on his forehead. Galea falled on Excalibur. Recon and Blade: "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" To be continued... Category:Story chapters